deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Rainy Day
Bloody Rainy Day is the nineteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Scar Chain arrive to defeat The Undertakers and save their friends. Right after Ganta promises to Shiro that he'll save her, Hibana breaks her legs with her Worm Eater to prevent her from interfering. The battle starts as the Deadmen clash with the Undertakers. Ganta tears through numerous foot soldiers with his Supersonic Ganta Gun, while Miyako and Wakabayashi aid Karako. She tells them that Nagi is probably locked up in a room in front of them. Wakabayashi grabs a rocket and shoots it straight at the door, blasting it along with surrounding foot soldiers. In the room, Karako finds Nagi and approaches him attempting to help. While Nagi refuses to come with her, Karako tries to convince him that he has to keep fighting for his daughter, to which Nagi replies that he doesn't have a child and throws his empty locket, showing her that he's no longer delusional. Nagi reveals to Karako that his wife was killed as punishment for throwing the Carnival Corpse match and his unborn child was extracted from the mother's womb. He also adds on that his child was preserved with other body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen. Ganta accidentally overhears this while attempting to help Shiro. After imagining his child again from a delusion, Nagi was driven mad with grief and despair. He quickly goes on a bloody rampage, slaughtering numerous foot soldiers and attempts to strangle Wakabayashi before stopping himself having some sanity left, as the rest watch in horror, excluding Genkaku, who lets him enjoy the massacre. At Tamaki's office, Aohi notes that the inspection has come to an end. He questions Tamaki whether or not he's responsible for all the bloodshed inside the prison, to which Tamaki replies that he's only sponsoring it. Back at the Undertaker HQ, Nagi attempts to attack wound Shiro, but Ganta shields her. Despite Shiro begging him to stop defending her telling him that she doesn't feel physical pain, Ganta refuses to move aside and continues to withstand a barrage of Nagi's attacks. Ganta attempts to reason with him, saying that his wife and child won't come back and instead he should cherish what he still has. He then hears the sound of Karako's bell and remembers all of his friends and comrades he had met while inside Deadman Wonderland and starts to regret his actions. Soon after, Ganta's body goes numb from the poison in his collar and collapses as a result of not taking the antidote for the past 3 days. Genkaku, standing over Miyako's corpse, observes Nagi from afar. Karako snaps Nagi out of his trance and tells him to resume his role as their leader. She stops him from crying, saying there will be time for sadness after everyone escapes from the prison. Once Nagi returns to normal, Genkaku stabs Karako through the chest with Miyako's sword. As she falls to the ground, Genkaku tells her that she should not have disturbed his carnage. Characters in order of appearance * Miyako * Yamazaki * Ohara * Akiyama * Ganta Igarashi * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Wakabayashi * Shiro * Hibana Daida * Azuma Genkaku * Undertaker foot soldiers * Ōshima * Karako Koshio * Nagi Kengamine * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Major Aohi * Mimi (flashback) * Yamakatsu (flashback) * Endō (flashback) * Kōmoto (flashback) * Senji Kiyomasa (flashback) 19. Bloody Rainy Day Category:Volume 5